Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160622130626
Was hast du denn angestellt? Wieder Mods von japanischen Seiten oder so heruntergeladen? xD Freizeit Juhuu ich hab endlich ein Kleid gefunden ^o^ Aus einem kleinen Laden namens "Schatzkiste", für mich war es in der Tat eine XD Das Problem bei mir ist, dass ich schmalere Schultern habe und mir die Kleider daher obenrum nicht passen wollen >.< Naja selbst wenn du warten musst kannst du die Zeit ja immer noch sinnvoll nutzen, hab ich ja für dieses Jahr auch vor ^^ Gießen ist eine hässliche Stadt, da will ich nicht hinziehen ... 30-45 min Reisezeit ist aber schon viel mehr als die 10-15min, die ich sonst immer gebraucht habe ... Schule Das kommt jetzt vielleicht unerwartet, aber hast du eig. auch einen Spitznamen, der mit i endet? Irgendwie scheinen ja viele deiner Freunde solche Spitznamen zu haben (zumindest gehe ich bspw. bei Smarti nicht davon aus, dass er wirklich so benannt wurde ... naja vllt mochten seine Eltern ja Smarties, könnt ja auch sein XD) Animes I know right!? In meinem Kopf hüpft zu der Musik aber Mashiro herum :D Auf die Beniofrage: "Meine Antwort würde Sie nur verunsichern." xD Ich fand ihn schöön, aber doch etwas kurz ... die Charaktere waren einfach genial :D Naja der Sly-Film dauert auch noch eine Weile, schade, dass Sony einfach diesbezüglich keinen Mucks von sich gibt. Bei Love Live! fand ich, dass der Abschied am Ende so endgültig klang ...ich meine, sie werden sich auch später treffen können, es ist ja kein Abschied auf immer ... Ich hab mir übrigens sehr sehr viele Lieder von µ's herunterladen sowie Musikstücke aus den Animes, die ich bisher gesehen hab ... welch ein Wandel, vor wenigen Monaten noch mochte ich kein japanischen Pop ... Auf der Suche nach einem Lied aus Engaged to the Unidentified bin ich auf das hier gestoßen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99WpA2HWNs4 xD Alternativgeschichte Ja, ich bin diesbezüglich auch schon langsam verwirrt, ob ich mich jetzt angesprochen fühlen soll oder nicht xD Unterscheidung: Ich finde, diese Unterscheidung klingt relativ unlogisch, und sie erinnert mich an die Unterscheidung zwischen Sozialismus und Kommunismus mancher Bernie-unterst tzer in den USA. Manche reden davon, dass ihre Ideen kein Kommunismus (zum Kommunismus wird dann oft nichts näheres gesagt), sondern Sozialismus seien. Um für "ihren" Sozialismus zu werben, verweisen sie dabei oft auf die Beispiele der skandinavischen Länder wie Schweden. Diese werden dann als sozialistisch bezeichnet. Manche argumentieren auch, dass sie Sozialisten seien und sozusagen an einen gesunden Mix zwischen Marktwirtschaft und Regulierung glauben. Und dabei oft den Begriff Kommunismus ablehnen, weil sie genau darin ein gefährliches Gewaltpotenzial sehen. Stalin: Aber ich finde, dort kann man einfach auf diverse Religionen verweisen. Ich finde, es ist sinnvoll von der Umsetzung einer Ideenlehre zu sprechen, wenn diese Umsetzung sich weit entfernt hat von den Grundideen. Beispielsweise lehne ich es religiöse Extremisten damit zu belohnen, dass ich ihnen zuerkenne, sie w rden immer noch ihre Religion vertreten, nur halt in einer extremeren Form. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, was ich meine. Denn gerade in solchen Fällen muss man sich folgende Frage stellen: Wie sehr ist dies der Ideologie immanent, also von vornherein vorhanden. Man kann zum Beispiel untersuchen, inwieweit eine Ideologie unabh ngig von jeglicher Umsetzung von vornherein Gewalt oder anderes befürwortet. Um nochmal darauf zurückzukommen: Ich denke, das Ausmaß der Gewalt, was im Rahmen des Sowjetkommunismus praktiziert wurde, steht sehr weit weg von der Begründung innerhalb der Ideologie. Da gibt es sowohl quantitative als auch qualitative Unterschiede. Deshalb würde ich Stalin nicht die "Ehre" erweisen, ihm auch nur irgendeine Umsetzung des Kommunismus zuzuschreiben. 5. Naja, ich wäre trotzdem eher zurückhaltend. Beispielsweise haben viele Staaten (z. B. Honduras) im Zweiten Weltkrieg kurz vor europäischem Kriegsende dem Dt. Reich noch den Krieg erklärt - eigentlich eine rein diplomatische Note ohne Konsequenzen außerhalb von dieser Diplomatie. Aber deshalb w rde ich beispielsweise Honduras nicht unbedingt als Kriegssieger ansehen, nur weil es sich formal den Alliierten angeschlossen hat. Und wenn sich Sowjetrussland nur formal aus dem 1. WK zur ckzieht, würde ich das deshalb nicht als Verlust deuten. 7. Meine Vermutung ist, dass die Staatsausgaben sich erheblich erhöht hätten, und zwar in einem solchen Ma e, wie es für die territoriale Vereinigung gesehen nicht proportional gewesen wäre. Man denke z. B. an Grenzschutz (das ist zwar relativ gesehen nicht so krass teuer, aber es verdeutlicht das Prinzip; weil ja die Gesamtgrenzlänge sich verlängert etc.). Außerdem war ja Preußen im Vergleich zu anderen Regionen schon deutlich stärker industrialisiert. Ich glaube, in Österreich hatte die Industrialisierung sowieso länger gedauert. So oder so, die gesamtdeutsche Regierung hätte dafür aber in noch mehr strukturschwachen Gebieten in die Infrastruktur investieren m ssen. Und eventuell wäre auch der imperialistische Fokus auf Südosteuropa anders ausgefallen. Was ich mich auch frage, wie Gsamtdeutschland mit dem Dualismus zu Ungarn und den Konflikten zu den Slawen umgegangen wäre. Eventuelle Entwicklungshemmer, derartige Konflikte. 11) Der erste Absatz entspricht doch so ziemlich dem, was ich auch denke. Naja, hier geht es gerade nicht unbedingt darum, welche Ideologie funktioniert und welche nicht, sondern es geht eigentlich um die grundlegenden Inhalte - aber wie ziehst du die Schlussfolgerung, dass ein solches System ohne Staat möglich ist? Also im Grunde genommen ist es ja auf dieser Welt der Fall, dass alle Menschen auf ein wirtschaftliches System angewiesen sind. Alle Menschen wirken in einem System mit, um ihr berleben zu sichern. Dass bei der Frage des Kommunismus nach Freiheit und Gleichheit auch das Wirtschaftssystem in erster Linie im Fokus ist, ist dann eigentlich selbsterkl rend. In erster Linie geht es im Kommunismus um Wirtschaft. Zur grundlegenden Sicherung der Bed rfnisse. Gerade beim Neid stellt sich die Frage, inwieweit dieser genetisch oder biologisch vorbestimmt ist. Dabei kommt das Thema der "Natur des Menschen" auf. Es kann sein, dass ein Großteil dieser "Natur" durch gesellschaftliche Prägung entsteht. Das bedeutet, dass der Mensch besser werden kann, wenn er besser aufwächst. Im Grunde genommen ein klassisches humanistisches Bildungsideal. Man könnte unter dieser Annahme also die Etablierung dieses Systems dadurch wahrscheinlicher machen, indem Menschen anders aufwachsen oder bewusster sind, was auch immer das dann im einzelnen bedeuten mag. Achso, das mit dem "nichts haben" habe ich jetzt verstanden! Sorry, falls da ein Paar Buchstaben fehlen, irgendwie wurden ein paar nicht mitkopiert :o Mir tun grundsätzlich alle Leute leid, die diese Seite meiner Mutter das erste Mal kennenlernen xD Aber man gewöhnt sich dran und lernt damit umzugehen ^^ Ich kenne es aus Berichten meist so, dass sich Frauen immer an die kleinsten Details erinnern, während sich Männer an das grobe Ganze erinnern ... also von mir kann ich sagen, dass ich mich nicht an alle Details erinnern kann ... das kommt dann bspw. zum Vorschein, wenn z.B. meine Mutter sagt, weißt du noch, auf der Hochzeit deiner Tante vor 5 Jahren, das Kleid, welches ihre Schwägerin anhatte? So ein ähnliches müssen wir auch für den Abiball finden etc. etc., und ich denke mir dann ... was? Der Ehemann meiner Tante hat eine Schwester? XD (da ich seine Familie nicht wirklich kennengelernt hab kann ich sowas auch nicht wissen!) Ich hab dann iwann selbst angefangen, zu schreiben z.B. eine Hunger Games- oder Skyrim-Fanfiction (und nein, keine der schmutzigen Sorte ... durch die ganzen Boybands wurde der Begriff Fanfiction beschmutzt und lautet nun mehr Fanficktion - sry für den Ausdruck O.ó), oder über das Leben fiktiver Personen, durch welche ich positive und negative Erlebnisse verarbeitet habe; allerdings habe ich bisher nie eine zuende gestellt ... Über Bücher mit philosophischen Ansätzen habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht ^^ Minecraft Naja ich sag mal so viel: Einige Freunde nennen mich beim Spitznamen Krisslibär ... xD "Never overlock your underwear." - Detektiv (Jazzpunk) für den Tipp, Detective o.o